


【霜冬霜】风声

by embers_333



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档。私设洛基和巴基在队3之前就已经在一起了，他们曾共同拥有一段非常快乐的时光。冬兵死在了西伯利亚，三天后，洛基的声音从联合国大厦的扬声器中传出。这是个很洛基的悼念方式。孩子气的一面还生长在他身上，但他却在哀悼纵容这一点的人。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Kudos: 2





	【霜冬霜】风声

我不知道诸位听到我的声音，心里会是什么感受。我衷心祝愿你们不会因此被突发疾病困扰，或者显示出不会被你的上司认可的品质，或许无用的愤怒和无趣的恐慌都在其中，但我相信你们永远都比我想象中的更有创意。不过不必担心这一点，事实上我只是想悼念一个不受你们喜欢的人，鉴于从某种意义上讲你们才是置他于死地的真正元凶，所以我想你们应该不会介意听到这篇悼文。

那么就请允许我在此哀悼与恸哭，以怀念我珍贵的友人、爱人、我的半个魂魄、我的一颗真心。请允许我再次唤起这个名字，如我此前高声的呼喊，如我此后默然的悲鸣。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯——拥有这个名字的人本该在阳光与露水铺就的街头行走，本该引来草原上的春风与蝴蝶，但此刻这个名字却只能被刻在瓦坎达的小石子上，而卑劣如你们甚至都能够拥有墓碑。

在阿斯加德没有战士会被他为之而战的国家追杀，你们让我大开眼界。

但本不该是我在这里慷慨陈词。作为他的友人与爱人，我本应在心底默默祝颂，更何况这世界本没有留给我爱人与我相爱或者存活的空间。但是正如我所说的，我是他的友人与爱人，没有人能够体会到我所体会的疼痛，也没有人能够怀着与我一样纯粹的悲哀去缅怀。谁也不能。

我说爱他时，是明确地对他怀有无上的爱，没有一丝一毫可以分出来给其他人。我在此接受一切有关骄傲与无理的骂名，虽然声名对我来说本就毫无意义——我希望在座诸位能够好好想一想，在你们对一个清白磊落、甚至高尚于你们数倍的灵魂做出这样的事情之后，是否还值得任何人以任何礼节相待。

我对你们的回答不抱期望，因为魔鬼也会引用《圣经》为自己辩解，但这场面真是出奇地滑稽——我是邪恶、欺骗与残忍，可是现在我怀抱着深切的爱，而你们拥有话语权。

我不是生来便傲慢，你们所期待的我所展现出的令人厌恶的样子不过是因为有人教导，而我善于学习。但我并非将这作为借口洗清自己，事实上我也不屑于在你们面前做个好人——看看你们对想要做个好人的人做了什么！他在你们面前褪去坚甲、柔软蜷伏，你们却利用他的善良将他抽筋剥皮、置于死地——这是谁教导你们的？还是你们得寸进尺的本领本就无师自通？我自幼时便见识到，人们往往用至诚的外表和虔敬的行动，掩饰一颗魔鬼般的心，我本以为自己经历足够、见多识广，今日却依旧咋舌。

我无意用言语挖苦诸位，虽然就我目前观察到的来看，此刻我不吐出一些刻薄的词句似乎与在座各位预测的不一致，以至于损伤了诸君的英明。那么这就是我将要说的——

你们可以限制我的魔法，割断我的喉咙，掩藏我的痕迹，我不在乎。你们可以篡改沉寂的历史，召集愚昧的群众，造出宏大的声势，那与我无关。你们若是以为我不过是来证明自己的存在，炫耀自己的能耐，制造无趣的恐慌，那便是你们的无知。你们以为手铐是藤鞭么？铁口枷是刀刃么？藤鞭尚不能咬进我的皮肉，刀刃尚不能挖出神的脊梁。皮肉完好，我便仍能体味切肤之痛；脊梁尚在，我便不会屈身于蝼蚁之中！而事实是，便是只剩下皮囊、蛇尾、灰烬甚至灵魂，我都依然存在着——我都将怀着我最深切的悼念注视着中庭。这是我与我爱人相爱之地，这也是我爱人葬身之地，而现在这里满是蛆虫与尘土——如此说来，似乎我该为我爱人得到安宁而庆幸。但我希望你们这些蝼蚁可以记住，人假使做了无耻的事，总免不了还要用加倍的无耻来抵赖，而你们势必要为这无耻付出代价。

蝼蚁们，你们不必担心冬日战士归来，因为我拿走了小胖子的骨灰，并且看着它们被风带走。我将与我的爱人一起沉默在风里，但请你们记得风声永存，而总有一天我会回来。我回来时，希望你们已经准备好了戏服与肌肉，以应对我每一毫血肉所迸发的愤怒、每一丝灵魂所寄托的悲哀。

那时中庭将会卷起狂风。

FIN.


End file.
